1. Field of Invention
An improvement to ionization detectors for gas chromatography and methods of use is disclosed. More specifically, a detector for gas chromatography with two separate ionization sources within a single body to separately provide ionization energy to, via a discharge gas, permit ionization of a column gas eluent to provide electrical discharge to two or more collecting electrodes, which may be combined bias/collecting electrodes, and methods of use provides improved selectivity, is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas chromatograph systems used to detect the presence of specific compounds include the well-known use of ionization detectors. A sample is vaporized and introduced to the head of a gas chromatographic column, where it is transported through the column by the flow an inert, gaseous mobile phase, and is separated according to physical properties of each compound in the sample. The eluent from this gas chromatography column is then flowed into the enclosed elongated chamber of an ionization detector. Helium, or another noble gas, or combinations thereof, is also introduced to the detector as a discharge gas and is ionized in a discharge chamber section of that enclosed elongated chamber, wherein energy is absorbed and the atoms transition to an exited state. The ion combine with another atom to form a diatomic metastable molecule, which then emits emitting a molecule emission—one or more photons. In an adjacent reaction chamber section of the enclosed elongated chamber, the separated constituents or compounds, in accordance with their retention time in the column, become ionized from photons emitted from the ionized discharge gas, each according to its composition. As each ionized compound encounters a collecting electrode, an electrical current is generated, which is useful, as more than one compound can have the same or similar retention times, in identification of each compound in the sample according to its ionization potential (IP) and retention time. Various benefits of this non-destructive nature of this detection have been identified.
Variations of the means of ionization of the discharge gas exist, including those which use an electric discharge, whether a direct current discharge (a pulsed discharge) or an alternating current discharge, others which use a dielectric barrier discharge, and others which use a lamp. Each ionization source provides its own benefits. The pulsed discharge detector (PDD), for example, has the advantages of stability and long lifetime. These detectors have been found useful in various areas, including trace gas analysis, semiconductor manufacturing, and environmental applications.
These detectors have used a single collecting electrode, which may be part of a system including at least one bias electrode, or may use a single combination bias/collecting electrode, where the collecting electrode is itself biased. Unfortunately, use of a single collecting electrode limits the information which may be obtained from within the detector cell. Moreover, these systems are non-selective, as they respond to all compounds except the carrier gas. While several methods for improving selectivity have been published, these have not been found sufficiently successful for adoption. Among these attempts has been the use of operating two separate gas detectors, each with a different discharge gas type, in parallel, using a division of the eluent from the gas chromatography column into each detector. Splitting the eluent, however, can create difficulties in ensuring an equal division of compounds between the two associated detectors. Moreover, the two detectors may produce differing results, such as by the result of contamination or deterioration of the detector components, which cannot be addressed by reference to a standard.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a photo ionization detector for gas chromatography with increased selectivity which features within a common body two separate ionization discharge locations which separately ionize an undivided eluent, and for methods of use thereof.